


Corazones de Papel

by yeahitsdee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff empalagoso, Idiotas enamoradas, Kara Danvers no puede hablar con chicas, Origami, para distraerte de angst de la temporada 5, propuesta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahitsdee/pseuds/yeahitsdee
Summary: Kara y Lena son pasantes en Catco, y Winn desafía a Kara a dejar una grulla de papel en el escritorio de Lena. Al hacerlo, descubrió algo muy importante.O,Kara no sabe cómo hablar con chicas lindas así que hace algo diferente.(A spanish translation of Paper Hearts)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 19





	Corazones de Papel

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos de vuelta a "escribí esto en lugar de estudiar para un examen importante" espero que lo disfruten.  
> gracias a [carlacast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlacast), por la traducción.

—Creo que nunca antes la había visto sonreír. —Winn, sé amable.  
— ¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón.  
Por dentro Kara se preguntaba sobre la calidez que esa sonrisa la hacía sentir. Y, tal vez "sonrisa" era decir demasiado, fue apenas un pequeño movimiento en el borde de esos labios apretados, pero Kara estaba dispuesta a contar eso como una. Sólo por el hecho de esa "sonrisa" hacía que la invadiera una agradable estática. Kara mantuvo esos pensamientos para sí misma.  
—Tal vez sólo necesita algo por lo que sonreír —contestó.  
La delicada grulla reposaba entre los dedos de la impasible mujer detrás de la pared del cubículo. El papel tenía casi la textura de un paño por haberlo doblado una y otra vez, pero aun así, ella le sonrió a las alas un poco torcidas. Eso llenó a Kara de un sentimiento de orgullo, calidez y dulzura. También se guardó ese pensamiento para sí misma.  
Winn ofreció un sonido de afirmación antes de volver a su escritorio.  
Kara decidió que el desafío infantil de Winn de dejar una grulla en el escritorio de Lena no fue la peor idea que se le había ocurrido. Todo lo contrario, de hecho, ver a Lena sonreír fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en todo el día.  
Vio como Lena depositaba delicadamente la grulla en el cajón de su escritorio antes de sentarse. Kara decidió sentarse también, trabajar era más productivo que mirar fijamente a Lena.

Era extraño, Kara nunca le había prestado mucha atención a Lena, más allá de notar su gran atractivo y su comportamiento distante. Pero ahora albergaba una nueva curiosidad. Quería saber más, quería saber si Lena realmente necesitaba algo por lo que sonreír. Esa idea mitigó su sentimiento de orgullo. Tendría que investigarlo.

Honestamente, Kara no planeaba husmear sobre la vida de Lena, pero después de escribir tanto en su diario sobre ella, tenía que hacer algo. Entonces una simple búsqueda en Google se convirtió en dos horas de investigación sobre la vida de Lena. No había mucho por descubrir. Tenía un hermano que estaba en prisión, seguía a un total de dos personas en las redes sociales y era la siguiente en la lista para liderar LuthorCorp. No era mucho, pero le había tomado a Kara mucho trabajo averiguarlo si tenía que admitirlo.

Armada con la información que había reunido, Kara decidió que ella misma sería una razón para que Lena Luthor sonriera. Y según como se veían las cosas, tal vez fuera una de sus únicas razones. Ese pensamiento hizo que el estómago de Kara se revolviera.  
Le tomó tres días, pero finalmente, Kara logró hacer la grulla perfecta, con pliegues bien definidos y alas lisas, y luego juntar el coraje para depositarla en el escritorio de Lena. Observó cuidadosamente como Lena llegaba, recogía la grulla y sonreía, un poco más que antes, y luego la guardaba junto a la otra.  
Y así, comenzó una nueva rutina.

Cada un par de días, Kara hacía una grulla y la dejaba para Lena. Después de casi tres semanas y cinco grullas, Kara comenzó a intentar con otros animales. Comenzó con una rana, luego un gato y una mariposa. Marcó el final del mes con un pequeño dinosaurio púrpura. Un dinosaurio que logró arrancar una pequeña risa de los labios de Lena Luthor, la que había escapado de su boca antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo. Todos los compañeros en los escritorios alrededor hicieron silencio.  
Lena se aclaró la garganta y se sentó elegantemente antes de guardar el dinosaurio con su colección de pequeñas criaturas de papel que estaba en constante crecimiento.  
Kara tenía una nueva meta. Una misión. Hacer reír a Lena Luthor. Una sonrisa de verdad, sin reservas, sin ese tono de pánico que siempre le seguían.

\---

—Kara, esta cantidad de anotaciones en tu diario sobre una compañera de trabajo con la que nunca has hablado está comenzado a ser inapropiado.  
—Son cuatro Alex—aclaró Kara. —Y deja de ser entrometida, es de mala educación. El diario hizo un ruido seco al cerrarse.  
—Todo lo que digo es que estás un poco obsesionada con esta chica. Kara se defendió rápidamente y con la voz un poco más aguda de lo habitual —No estoy obsesionada.  
—Hacerla sonreír es tu meta en la vida. Tú lo dijiste, casi literalmente.  
Un brusco — ¡Me gusta hacer sonreír a la gente!—. Seguido rápidamente por un —Y nunca dije que fuera mi meta en la vida.  
—Entonces, ¿Te gusta?  
Era una pregunta absurda y descabellada. Kara no sentía nada por Lena, solo le gustaba hacer a la gente feliz. Ser una buena persona no significaba tener sentimientos hacia alguien. Alex claramente necesitaba analizar de nuevo todo.  
—Absolutamente no. Resulta que sólo me gusta hacer a la gente sonreír, y si, tal vez ella tiene una sonrisa particularmente bonita, pero eso no significa nada—. Alex levantó una ceja. —Sólo porque su risa sea uno de los sonidos más dulces que he escuchado no significa que ella me gusta.  
Alex permaneció en silencio.  
—Y, ¿Cuál sería el problema si me gustara? Parece una persona bastante interesante. Puede parecer un poco seria, pero quizás la gente debería darle una oportunidad antes de decidir. Lena es súper inteligente y tiene ojos muy bonitos, y estoy segura que si la gente se tomara el tiempo para conocerla, ellos pensarían que una persona adorable —declaró orgullosamente Kara. Claramente sintiéndose orgullosa sobre su análisis sobre Lena Luthor.  
— ¿Entonces por qué no hablas con ella? preguntó Alex calmadamente.  
—Yo, bueno, porque... em— tartamudeó Kara desesperada por una respuesta. —Porque, puede ser que me guste un poco— dijo en voz baja.  
Alex rodeó los hombros de Kara con su brazo afectuosamente, —Así me gusta Kara—. Kara dejó salir un quejido incomprensible.

\---

Las flores que Kara dejó en el escritorio de Lena parecían inofensivas, pero el pequeño corazón de papel rojo que Kara pasó varios días doblando a la perfección parecía una especie de valiente declaración. A pesar del ejército de corazones que desechó por no ser perfectos, Kara casi deseaba que Lena lo ignorara, que no le diera tanto significado, que simplemente sonriera y lo agregara a su colección. Pero Kara tenía la sensación de que Lena pensaba demasiado en todo. Una parte de ella se sentía increíblemente infantil, como si le hubiera pasado una nota a Lena en la escuela preguntándole "¿Te gusto? SI o NO" escrita en una arrugada hoja de cuaderno. Lena probablemente recibió cientos de esas notas cuando era niña.

Kara se sentía tonta. Se puso de pie para recuperar el corazón, para esperar hasta mañana y dejar un cisne o un pequeño bote, cuando vio a Lena entrar en la oficina. Kara sintió un miedo depositarse en su estómago, dejándose caer en la silla y mirando por sobre la baja pared del cubículo. Esperaba una burla, quizás un entrecejo fruncido, o su reacción habitual, pero ciertamente no esperaba verla sonrojarse. Una expresión de sorpresa en sus labios y un leve rubor visible sólo debido a su complexión clara.  
Lena observó la oficina, buscando al admirador que le había dejado el corazón. Se detuvo en un par de personas, sin lucir particularmente complacida, pero no contrariada tampoco, antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran en Kara y rápidamente mirara hacia otro lado. El corazón de Kara se hundió.

\---

Después de unos días de debate interno, Kara finalmente decidió continuar dejando pequeños regalos. Incluso si Lena no estaba interesada en Kara, todavía podía hacerla sonreír, y eso era más que suficiente. Cuando se acercaba con una pequeña góndola, completa con un pequeño gondolero y su remo, encontró una nota autoadhesiva en el lugar donde normalmente colocaba los regalos. Escrita con letra pequeña y elegante, se leía un corto mensaje:  
"Gracias por tus regalos de papel. -Lena”.  
El corazón de Kara latía tan fuerte que casi se le salía del pecho, recogió la nota y la reemplazó con el pequeño bote. Tomando otra nota autoadhesiva del escritorio de Lena, garabateó una respuesta,  
"Me alegra que te hagan sonreír".  
No se atrevió a firmarla, pero sentía que debía dejar una respuesta de todas formas.

Las pequeñas notas se volvieron parte de su rutina. Cada vez que Kara dejaba un regalo de papel, se encontraba con un pequeño mensaje escrito en un cuadrado de papel de colores. Generalmente eran palabras de agradecimiento o un cumplido sobre sus creaciones, pero algunas eran un poco más personales. No de forma evidente, sólo pequeñas cosas que se podían leer entre líneas que hacían que Kara sonriera. La falta de mención de amigos en la ciudad por parte de Lena hacía que Kara pensara acerca de la soledad que debía sentir. Decidió que pronto revelaría su identidad, vería si podía construir una amistad con ella.

\---

El cuaderno de Kara aterrizó abierto en la manchada encimera de la sala de descanso mientras se preparaba desesperadamente un café. Estaba añadiendo cuidadosamente crema y azúcar cuando Lena entró tímidamente en la habitación. Se acercó de forma tensa a la máquina, tomó un vaso de papel y parecía luchar contra el prospecto de una simple cafetera.  
—No es tan malo como parece, te lo prometo—dijo Kara sin pensar.  
Lena se veía tan sorprendida como Kara por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar —Yo, es…—. Pero el teléfono de Kara comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola.  
Kara saltó, se disculpó, luego tomó su café y se fue rápidamente. Lena permaneció en silencio, antes de notar el cuaderno al lado de la cafetera, el espacio entre sus cejas se arrugó mientras le echaba un vistazo a las páginas, encontrado unos garabatos que le resultaban familiar.  
Antes de que pudiera seguir analizándolos, Kara regresó rápidamente, tomó el cuaderno y se fue.

\---

Se cometieron errores.  
El primero fue el hecho que Kara permitiera a Alex acompañarla desde Noonan's hasta CatCo después de almorzar. Una decisión aparentemente inofensiva que había terminado en una extraordinaria explosión de humillación.  
Habían estado caminando, charlando, disfrutando del día cuando Alex decidió sacar el tema de Lena Luthor. Kara había tratado de evitar el tema, esperando que Alex se cansara de burlarse y hablara de otra cosa.  
Un sentimiento de alivio le recorrió por los hombros mientras llegaban a las puertas de CatCo, si hubiera estado prestando más atención al edificio frente a ella y no mirando el piso, nunca se habría chocado de frente con el objeto de su afecto.  
Error número dos.  
Su rostro ardía, mientras intentaba estabilizarse, disculpándose excesivamente y fallando al intentar que sus palabras tuvieran sentido. Sólo se detuvo cuando Lena posó su mano en su antebrazo y habló:  
—Kara, no te preocupes, está bien—. Kara quedó en silencio cuando la escucho reír suavemente. —Nadie se hizo daño.  
Kara apenas se las arregló para asentir y dar las gracias. Lena siguió su camino, sonriéndole y saludándola con la mano por sobre su hombro.  
Un vez que la puerta se cerró, Alex dejó salir la risa que había estado conteniendo, doblándose y jadeando hasta que no salía ningún sonido. Kara sólo sonrió y orgullosamente dijo —Lena sabe mi nombre.  
— ¡Pareces una maldita adolescente! logró decir Alex con voz débil.  
Kara golpeó con su puño el hombro de su hermana, logrando que se callara.

\---

Enterarse que Lena se iba fue como un golpe en el estómago para Kara.  
Habían estado intercambiando notas por casi cuatro meses cuando finalmente una le informaba a Kara que Lena se iba. Iba a trabajar para la compañía de su familia.  
Estaba entrando en pánico cuando le había contado desesperadamente a Alex su problema. Que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella todavía y que no sabía qué hacer.  
Alex finalmente pudo convencer a Kara de que le dijera la verdad. Basada en la lógica de que si Lena, efectivamente, quería llegar a conocer a Kara, podrían intercambiar información de contacto. Y que si no lo deseaba, entonces Kara no tendría que volver a verla, y todo el problema quedaría en el pasado. A pesar de que la idea de no ver a Lena de nuevo dolía, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Entonces Kara pasó unas horas haciendo el perfecto ramo de flores de papel.

Lena siempre llegaba mucho antes de lo necesario, un hecho que Kara sabía debido a que había pasado de largo varias noches en la oficina. Este conocimiento le permitió a Kara colocar sus creaciones de origami por meses y ahora saber en qué momento aparecer con sus lirios de papel.  
Lena dobló la esquina hacia la oficina de los pasantes, con una caja de cartón en mano, disminuyendo su velocidad cuando vio a Kara parada a la izquierda de su escritorio. Dejó la caja sobre él y levantó una ceja, con una mirada casi incrédula.

—Pensé que debía despedirte en persona—informó con una tímida sonrisa. Alex habría estado orgullosa de su nivel de compostura. Incluso si estaba ignorando el pánico que le generaba la idea de que Lena se iba.  
—Entonces si eras tú después de todo —reflexionó Lena, todavía sin terminar de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. —Casi no quería tener las esperanzas de que fueras tú—. La mirada de Lena era suave, su voz lo era incluso más.  
— ¿Querías que fuera yo? preguntó Kara con un asombrado aturdimiento.  
Y Lena rio, fuerte y sin reservas, y el corazón de Kara se derritió.  
—Bueno ciertamente no miraba disimuladamente al Sr. Schott.  
Kara se balanceó en sus talones, ruborizándose profundamente, antes de llevar la conversación hacia un terreno más firme.  
— ¿Sabías que era yo?  
—No estaba segura, pero tenía una corazonada —explicó Lena, y viendo el rostro perplejo de Kara añadió: —Vi tu letra en el cuaderno que dejaste en la encimera, a decir verdad, he estado leyendo tus notas tan a menudo que ya la tenía memorizada.  
Ambas tenían sonrojadas las mejillas y estaban nerviosas.  
— ¿Me podrías dar tu número? Kara intentó ser coqueta pero resultó más tímida que otra cosa, — ¿Por favor?  
Lena rio suavemente antes de escribir su número en una nota autoadhesiva de color rosa brillante y entregársela a Kara, que sonría de oreja a oreja.

\---

Cinco años. Cinco años llenos de innumerables animales de papel en las bolsas del almuerzo, en almohadas cuando Kara salía más temprano, en mesas cuando Lena trabajaba hasta tarde, conteniendo aretes y collares en aniversarios, y tanto amor que Kara casi no podía creerlo. Y todo por un infantil desafío hecho por Winn.

Kara había estado pensando en eso mientras esperaba que Lena llegara a casa. Había pasado todo el día en los laboratorios, algo que casi nunca hacía ahora que era la jefa ejecutiva, y Kara tenía un plan. Un plan para que el día que ya había sido bueno terminara de forma perfecta. La mesa estaba lista en el balcón, cálida e iluminada por velas, con una pequeña bandeja cubierta en el centro.  
Llegaría en cualquier momento, Kara había terminado de servir la comida cuando escuchó el sonido de llaves en la cerradura. Sonrió cuando Lena abría la puerta y se quitaba los tacones. Ésta abrazó a Kara y besó su mejilla antes de seguirla hacia el balcón.  
Comieron y Lena hablaba apasionadamente sobre su día en el laboratorio, mientras Kara escuchaba. Ya habían casi terminado, sólo quedaban restos de pasta y salsa, cuando Lena preguntó sobre la pequeña bandeja en el centro.  
— ¿Podrá ser, tal vez, ese volcán de chocolate del que tenía antojo el otro día? —preguntó juguetonamente, y Kara sólo se encogió de hombros, levantando los platos y dejándolos en el fregadero.

Cuando regresó, deslizó la bandeja hacia Lena y sonrió, ganando una ceja levantada en respuesta. Lena levantó la tapa cuidadosamente y la dejó a un lado. Revelando una grulla de papel complejamente doblada, el cuerpo era más grande que lo usual, con una pestaña diseñada para ser abierta. Los ojos de Lena encontraron los de Kara, que hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole que la abriera.  
Cuando lo hizo, encontró un delicado anillo de oro con una esmeralda sobre una almohadilla de terciopelo, el lado interno de la pestaña estaba decorada con las palabras “¿Te casarías conmigo?”

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Lena se puso de pie y tiró de Kara para que también se levantara, besándola apasionadamente en los labios.  
— ¿Tomaré eso como un sí? murmuró Kara entre besos.  
—Sí, aunque seas tan cursi— dijo Lena riendo, ocultando su nariz en el cuello de Kara, —Siempre será un sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en [Tumblr](https://yeahitsdee.tumblr.com/)  
> Siéntanse libres de venir a gritarme.


End file.
